fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagato Hijikita
Nagato Hijikita, otherwise known as the Silent Wave,' '''is a powerful Water and Sword magic user. His nickname comes from the fact that Nagato doesn't speak very often, sometimes surprising people when he talks, as they didn't know he existed, and his mastery over Water Magic. Nagato is currently a member of God Eater, and part of the Black Moon Squad. Parius approached him personally, as he did all of the members, to join the team. He has the distinct honor of being the first to join the Black Moon Squad. Personality As stated before, Nagato doesn't speak much, usually only if it is very important. However, when he does speak, his team-mates always listen, as Nagato almost never lies. He also sees flaws in other people quite easily, and is quick to point this out later, if the need arises. in battle, nagato is ruthless, rarely showing mercy to any enemy, even if it is in training. It is also very hard to get any reaction out of him during a battle, whether it be taunts, or even very wierd/gross things.He holds loyalty before anything else, even before his own life. He will sacrifice himself to save the other members of the Black Moon Squad, and he holds each of his team-mates in high regard. Appearance Nagato has long, indigo hair, which reaches his back. He possesses sharp, yet relaxed ocean blue eyes. He is lean of build, and is quite handsome. He wears what appears to be traditional samurai armor, though it is heavily customized to his liking. It consists of a grey vest, which is buckled into his black sleeves. He wears a pair of black gloves, the ends of which have two white lines. He has a piece of black fabric, with a white zig-zag design on around his waist, tied together by a white obi, in which his blades Nagato is also left-handed, meaning his sword is on his right side. He wears black hakama, black socks, and wooden sandals. History Nagato never knew his parents, as he was dumped on the side of the road when he was a child. All he knows is a bandit clan found him, and took him in. Instead of heartless, killer bandits, Nagato was raised by common thieves, all drawn together for safety. While being raised, Nagato learned to use a blade, and found out he was left-handed. He was taught how to read, and write by the man Nagato regards as his father, Maro Hijikita, even taking Maro's last name, as a sign of ultimate respect. Nagato lived among these thieves for many years, generally having a good life. However, that all changed very quickly. Powerful bandits attacked the thieves camp when Nagato was 18, killing anyone who dared get into their way. Maro was one of them, and Nagato found his foster father, in a pool of his own blood. Giving Nagato his blade, Maro told the young man to run. Almost not able to, the sudden sound of more bandits was the only thing that made him mocve. It was as if his body wasn't his own, it just reacted. Running away from the site of the slaughter, Nagato started sobbing while running. He had lost the only place he felt was home. Afterwards, Nagato's personality changed. He became quiet, and more reserved. He also never got close to nayone ever again. Training even harder with his fathers blade, Nagato became a master swordsman, also learning Water Magic, though putting his own twist into it. He became a mercernary for hire, and lived quite nicely because of it. He also gained his nickname, the Silent Wave at this point Nagato was 25 when Parius Chitose came to meet him, having been impressed by the young man's reputation. Parius wanted the young mercernary to join a new group he was making, and join the guild God Eater. However, Nagato initially refused the infamous assassin. Parius didn't seem surprised, which bothered Nagato. The assassin left, and Nagato went for his next job. Little did he know, it was taking out the same bandits that had destroyed his home. Nagato found this out while in battle with the bandits. His body froze up, and Nagato couldn't move. one of the bandits pushed him to the ground, and was about to kill him. Until a blade pierced the chest of said bandit. Nagato looked up, to see Parius Chitose there. Smiling all the while, Parius made quick work of the bandits, who were shocked because of the appearance of the man known as the Black Dragon. Walking over to Nagato, Parius helped the young man up, before walking off. Nagato, after hesitating, asked Parius to stop. Parius looked back at the mercernary, curiousity clearly in his eyes. Nagato then agreed to join Parius, as he had become impressed with the man, and wanted to never freeze up like he did. Delighted, Parius asked the young man to follow him, after packing his bags. Nagato then joined God Eater, and became the first member of the Black Moon Squad. Magic Powers and Abilties '''Magical Power': Nagato is an extremely skilled Water Magic user, capable of using it in conjunction with his Sword Magic, and his blade. Nagato is also equally powerful, easily being S-Class grade mage, though he prefers not to be S-Class. His Magical power, as described by his author, is like either being in a gentle current to his allies, or a raging typhoon to his enemies. it is ocean blue in colorm, when Nagato releases high amounts of Magical Power. Magic: Nagato's main magics are Sword Magic, and Water Magic. He employs both while in battle, and is a deadly combantant when doing so. Water Magic *'Water Whips: '''Nagato uses the water in an area, and turns into incredibly sharp whips, capable of shredding human flesh easily. He controls these with his free hand. *'Blade Hydration': Nagato sheaths his blade in water, making it a dull weapon. He suses this in training scenarios, and in battle where he knows he will not kill his opponent. He can extend this to others weapons as well. *'Water Slash': Nagato charges the blade of his sword with water and then attacks his opponent with water. *Razor Rain: Nagato makes it rain in a particular area, and makes the rain as sharp as knives. The "rain" follows the opponent, as well. *'Tidal Wave': Only usable near a large body of water, Nagato summons a tidal wave to hit his opponents. More useful for groups of enemies. *'Water Armor': Nagato summons enough water to encase himself in it, and make a temporary armor. He creates a small bubble near his mouth, in order to breath. The armor uses a form of currents to direct the opponents weapon somewhere else. *'Torrent Spike': Summoning a mass of water into a spike, Nagato rams this at an opponent. *'Multi-Torrent Spike': Nagato summons multiple Torrent Spikes. *'Blood Strike''': Nagato, if wounded, can use his blood as a catalyst, and make a sharp projectile to attack his opponent with. Trivia Category:The Parius Category:Sword user Category:Water Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Black Moon Squad Category:Mage